Deception on the epigraph
by KaidanXchan
Summary: Vegeta looks back on his fathers past mistake with King Vegeta's broken grasp on reality causing his imprisonment. Can Vegeta look towards a new future or will his past keep him surrounded by darkness. Future yaoi and multi chap


Title: Deception

A/N: This is my english class essay my teacher really enjoyed it we all had to write a personal narrative. The story is

very close to home I don't want to post the first version so I edited it and made it into a DBZ fanfiction and

it is a possible multi-chap yaoi ! enjoy my friends!

Warnings: Angst as usual

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I would feel so sorry for all of you if I did. ;D

I stood upon the crimson carpet in front of the open window a trickle ofrain hitting the palace walls. The silver liquid

staining the stones a darker hue. My un-gloved hand bared against the window leaving a

criss-cross pattern as violent as scratch wounds, red lines similar to the ones I see everyday.

I have been standing here for awhile now taking deep intakes of breath thinking of what is to come. Musty smells

leaked into the room from the outside world. My father would emerge from the mist in a couple hours. His arrival was

a joy for the others, but for me it's a time of anguish and withdraw. I reisent him for all the lies and deception he

has bestowed upon us. Leaving and escaping into the mist and manifesting back into our lives

as if nothing happened. A living ghost he flickers in and out like a

flame. The red lines I see is wasted blood symbolizing his upmost

absence and my hope for a brighter future.

"How long are you going to sit there?" my guard Nappa asked his

His black eyes always seemed to sparkle even with no color to them blinding me for almost a moment.

"There's nothing else to do until my dad gets here" I countered I flicked my

gaze back to the window running my fingers along the complicated

patterns.

Twisting and turning like wicked black vines I closed my eyes and

imagined a dead tree burning into the same pattern as the window design.

Inhaling smoke I turned and saw Radditz lighting a bitter cigarette in my domain. He smiled at me his deep

black eyes gleamed as bright as my guards. They Remind me of the sky endless black with only the rips of

stars lighting the way.

"Waiting for your dad"

"Yeah" I quickly replied in a monotone voice. He respects my dad so much

I don't want him to know how much he irritates me. I've always liked

Radditz he was almost like a brother his disappointment would be my undoing if he ever found

me out.

Finally,light broke into the darkness striking

us all like bright arrows Hitting our faces through the window. As if on cue my father made his entrance he waved

to the three of us and we all burst outside. I needed time away even if it was a few moments everyday the palace

seems to shrink. I am suffocated never having space always being pestered. Why can't they just leave me alone

I thought unaware that I haven't greeted him my father brought me out of my musings.

"Hi prince Vegeta ready to go" I nodded and gave him an unenthusiastic hug. He smelt

like sweat and blood from a battle but another scent lingered that I couldn't decipher.

I reluctantly followed along beside him as we took to the sky starting our usual journey.

Zoning out of the one-sided conversation he plagued on Nappa I studied our surroundings to pass the time.

Dark stains covered the floor far below making it look almost sinister. A sparse amount of

vegetation littered the forest floor. I took note of the awful smell making me lightheaded

'Blood' I whispered.

A slow throb started to put pressure in my skull. I winced at the up coming pain I would feel

increase later that day. I even started to feel a nauseating clench in my stomach

my father noticed the grimace imprinted on my face.

"Are you okay Vegeta?"

"oh I'm fine just tired is all" I nearly whispered.

The King ignored his concerned thoughts and went back to the task at hand. He

asked a couple more tedious statements about how we were doing and

what happened during our latest mission. But in the end we all gave up on

talking but I was thankful to see our destination my father had an important meeting I would do

anything just to relieve this tension.

We all landed and raked our eyes across the rain-soaked landscape. Sliver droplets bleed down the trees

rough surface racing to the end. My Dad guided us into the home of his elite political advisor Me,

my guard Nappa, and Radditz all looked around questionably.

"Stand aside while I take care of business" the king stated cooly.

I hated when he piped in at a comfortable silence trying to sound tough when in

reality my father was a weakling. To engrossed in his lavish royal life stealing money to fuel

his desires. The servant nodded to us to acknowledge our presence. Letting us take a seat he watched

with dark brown eyes glimmering with an intensity like we were criminals but in a sense

there was one among us.

Soon enough the meeting ended on our journey home I

couldn't help but think why he does this. Is he trying to make amends for all this insanity? No that couldn't

be it I tell myself. I think it gives him comfort to know he spent some amount of time with me before he left.

I can feel the lies he spews towards our people and every word makes me feel sick to some extent.

I didn't see him again until I saw handcuffs leaving horrible red marks around

his wrists. He was fighting for pity,our love, and his freedom.

A vast room was brought before us I shivered at the coolness the

feeling struck my spine causing me to shake. Rows of mahogany benches

all lined up perfectly in the court room. Looking up I saw a judge

sitting upon a large desk he was an older saiyan man with dusty pale skin and

brown-grey hair but his tail waved youthfully behind him. His eyes were like fire scorching those

who look into them I had to avert my eyes i'm not use to seeing wise elders. Their mere

presence leaves me feeling weak. But Beside him clad in sky blue prison attire sat my Dad. He reminded me

of a beaten dog pleading to his owner. In fact that's what he was a disgusted anger burned in the pit of my heart.

Looking over I saw my family most had masks of regret others were cursed with the symptoms of heartbreak as

hot tears slid down their faces. They know what his fate is I mentally whispered.

"Now let us begin" the judges deep voice boomed across the room

vibrating to even the back row of witnesses. Various crimes my father committed were reported treason,theft,and fraud.

Every word fueled my upcoming anger as I watched my shell of a father hold his head shame of his body

language helped me pity him for but a moment. Why was he so careless if he truly valued his kingdom he would

have stopped and taken his conscience into consideration. But he favored his demons and

gave them love.

"King Vegeta you are sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole"

and there it was my fathers last strike. The murmurs and cries of my family quickly increased I sneered angrily

at them how can they possibly show weakness.

"My son Vegeta!" he screamed with his deep scratchy voice large bulky guards pulled him into a

large wood door shrouded in darkness. My guard decided that now was

the time to retreat we made a slow walk to the exit I never once

looked back. I let out an anguished sigh in the hallway I never felt

so much hate my own tears began to spill.

"Where'd they take him?" Radditz asked. Nappa stared down the long hall and

ignored the inevitable question. We all looked onward and made a slow

exit letting them take my father to the darkest part of his mind.

Ignoring these emotions helped me find the closure I needed I now see through the deception. But I did realize the

undeniable truth that day no one will be there to sweeten the bitter reality. His sad destiny will always be intertwined

with ours giving it a domino effect. He shattered the pride I once felt I will never be fully healed from this

experience. Even the tramatic details haunt my dreams a presence to forever overstay its

welcome.

With him he has taken my hope in humanity and childhood. The only way it can be seen is through my faded

memory an animal in a cage. My trust is now gone it hurts to unbury the complexity of this pain but we are bonded

by blood and I cannot change that. With a secret promise I've lived up to this day is to never let a habit

consume you it feeds on your mind

and body. You defy all logic and do whatever it takes for one taste of

it. The inner demons steal away your judgement and you become a

stranger in the eyes of your loved ones. No one is born a monster but

with enough time to evolve we can all become what our fears deny to be

true.

This is an image I cannot erase a goal with no purpose he let me fall into this...this pool of blood.

Awakened by the screams the burning all to real we will never be sated an endless quest

an uncharted landscape can know one see the deception? but in a way we are blind towards the painful truth

because we will never want to acknowledge it.

A/N: Good? Bad? grrr I just threw it together quickly don't laugh at me!

So Review if you like and tell meh your thoughts!

-Thanks for reading!


End file.
